SUMMER CLASS
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: "Everyone in class already knows that you're smart. You don't need to embarrass someone just to prove how smart you are, Miss." -ONESHOT


**SUMMER CLASS**

By just . follow . your . heart

Written: 2/26/2012

* * *

><p>"I didn't know there's a hurricane outside, Mikan."<p>

I inhaled as much air as possible then exhaled. I ran my fingers on my disheveled hair and smiled at Sumire.

"Good morning to you too, Permy." I smiled at her and sat on my chair.

She sat beside me, crossing her legs under the desk.

I've been running from my house-which is not so far away from school up to this room. I woke up with my alarm clock saying 7:45AM, 15 minutes until my first class starts. Which is the reason why my hair was disheveled.

Thanks to my favorite shampoo, my hair is soft and smooth that fixing it is not that hard.

"What time is it now, Permy?"

"Stop calling me Permy. And it's 7:30AM. You're earlier than the usual."

What?

But I left home 5 minutes before 8AM.

_Youichi. That brat._

Youichi is my cousin. He loves to pull pranks at me. Maybe he set my alarm clock's time 45 minutes early.

I don't know if he did it because he's concern that I will be late on the first day of my summer class, or he's just being his annoying self, making me panic and all.

Maybe I have to thank him later.

"—then he asked for my number! Can you believe that?"

"Huh?"

I turned to look at Sumire, she has a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Do you remember that cute guy we saw at the park? He asked for my number!"

Oh. The guy that Sumire likes.

"Keito? Kaito? What's his name again?"

"It's Koko, dummy."

"Oh."

"Seriously Mikan, are you even listening?"

"Yes. I—-My God. What is HE doing here?"

"Who?"

Sumire looked to where I was looking. Standing on the doorway is Natsume Hyuuga. THE Natsume Hyuuga.

Dean's lister. Handsome. Captain of the soccer club.

My dream guy.

"He's really hot."

I looked at Sumire and slapped her arm lightly.

"Hey. He's mine."

Sumire looked at me teasingly.

"Mikan. I don't know what's wrong with you. You've been liking that guy for what? A year now? And yet you still haven't told him about your feelings for him."

I sighed as I stare at Natsume as he makes his way towards a seat at the back of the room.

What Permy said is true.

I've always liked Natsume. Eversince he kicked the vendo machine when it was being an ass for not giving me the orange juice I paid for. He didn't talked to me or what, he was just passing by at that time and saw me having trouble with the machine. It won't give me my orange juice, and it won't give back my money either. He kicked the machine and my orange juice came out. Before I could even say thanks, he was already walking meters away from me.

"I heard he's taking up this subject too. Meaning, he'll be our classmate in this subject until summer class ends."

I turned to Sumire. "For real?"

Maybe summer class won't be that boring this year.

* * *

><p>We've been classmates for a month already and yet we still haven't got the chance to talk with each other.<p>

He was always hanging around his friends, and me on mine.

The teacher, Mr. Misaki, grouped the class to do some reporting.

Unfortunately, Natsume's not my groupmate.

Well, it's kinda okay for me since he's not on Anna's group either.

Anna.

She's always hanging out with Natsume's group. I hate her for it. I know that it's wrong, hating her when she didn't do anything bad to me at all, but jealousy is a monster. I can't help but hate her even if she's nice.

She seems close to Natsume and his friends.

Days later, Anna's group reported in class.

An idea popped into my head.

I know that Anna is not that smart, at least not as smart as Natsume and me. Oh, I'm on the Dean's list too.

I raised my hand and asked her a question about their report. I made sure that it's something hard that she won't be able to answer.

I know this is bad, embarrassing her in front of the class by asking a question I know she won't be able to answer.

I felt Sumire nudge me but I didn't paid much attention to her. I'm enjoying myself looking at Anna. She's looking uneasy. Her groupmates didn't know the answer either.

I smirked.

"Well, I—-Uh. I'm sorry but I don't—"

"Sir, can I answer the question instead?"

I don't need to turn my head to look to know who the owner of that voice is. I know that voice. I memorize it.

"Sure, Natsume."

I saw Natsume stand up, looking at me fiercely. He answered the question clearly, complete with explanation.

I suddenly feel angry.

And jealous.

* * *

><p>A week after, I went to the classroom an hour early. I want to finish reading the new book my Mom gave me.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that."

I dropped the book I was reading when I heard that voice. Natsume's voice.

He was standing in front of me, looking irritated.

"Excuse me?"

"What's with you? Why did you ask Anna a question you know she can't answer?"

I can feel the anger creeping through my veins. So this is about that, huh?

"It's not my fault she didn't studied her report well." I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Everyone in class already knows that you're smart. You don't need to embarrass someone just to prove how smart you are, Ms."

I didn't answer. Didn't he know that I only did that because I'm jealous?

"I'll ask a question after you report. Just make sure you can answer that."

He picked up the book I dropped earlier and put it on my desk.

* * *

><p>I always go to the library every chance I got, studying my report.<p>

I still have a week to prepare.

* * *

><p>The day of our reporting came. I admit I'm nervous.<p>

But I'm prepared. I even think I'm over prepared.

I don't usually get nervous when I report but I can't help it.

What if I can't answer Natsume's question?

* * *

><p>The report went well. Our group answered all the questions asked by our classmates.<p>

"Any more questions for the reporters?" the teacher asked.

Natsume raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Here it goes. God, help me.

"This question is for Ms. Sakura," he said, looking at me with a vacant expression.

I can feel my heart beating loudly against my chest.

I looked at his eyes with a determined expression.

"Go on."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p>END.<p>

Credits of the plot goes to BlackLily.


End file.
